The networked world provides numerous methods for the purchase of products and services. Networked markets have been set up to provide goods and services via fixed price, auction, reverse auction, and other methods. Further, the networked world has provided access to many coupons and discount codes for products and services, as well as access to information about generally available specials and discounts. Over the past several years, there has been an increased adoption of purchased certificates for discounted products or services. For example, Groupon™ provides discounted certificates for daily deals that require a certain number of participants for the deal to be transacted. By way of another example, Restaurant.com provides discounted certificates to eating establishments.
A wide variety of computer and mobile device games and competitions exist, some network based. Several currently popular examples include Angry Birds, Farmville, and fantasy football. While many people participate in these competitions and games without clear economic purpose or incentive, some of the existing players might prefer to participate with some such incentive, and some new players may begin to participate based on some incentive.
As more and more companies provide consumers with the opportunity to purchase discounted certificates, it becomes important to provide consumers with additional attraction to the purchase opportunities. The present invention describes ways in which consumers may be attracted to or incented to participate in discounted certificate purchase opportunities.
The number of sites and services providing discounted certificates for daily deals and other paid discount certificates has increased tremendously. Some providers are established and trustworthy. Others perhaps less so. Regardless of trustworthiness, the sheer number of providers leads to an equally large number of accounts a consumer must maintain to use those services. The present invention describes ways in which a central agent service may manage a consumer's accounts and purchases.
Some purveyors of deal certificates offer only one per day. Others list many simultaneous offerings. When also taking into account coupons, discount codes, and generally available specials and discounts, there are a tremendous number of offerings a consumer might consider. The present invention describes ways in which a concierge service may prioritize, present, purchase and organize opportunities for discounted products or services.